


A different situation

by Karls_idols



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Yamato and Mitsuki get their heats at the same time. Nagi's the only one available. Oops?





	A different situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but it's fun so why not post it?

As an alpha, Nagi was the key to unlock steady and less painful heats. Among the group, he was the only alpha for a long while until Tamaki presented as one too.

Even now, though, due to Tamaki being underage, Nagi helped Riku, Sougo, Yamato and Mitsuki. Well, he used to help Sougo, anyway, until Tamaki offered up on sale.

Everyone was fairly sure Iori was going to present as an alpha, too, due to his dominance over Riku. But because it was Nagi dealing with four Omega's, he wouldn't even be able to work! 

Thanks to Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryunosuke of trigger, they stepped in as a lifeline to help. In rarer cases, Banri and one time even the president had to step it. 

If you're wondering who the president went with, it was Mitsuki, Because he didn't care about age as long as he had a cock up his tiny asshole.

However, this particular heat round, Nagi was alone and was only expecting Yamato's heat. In the early hours of the morning he smelt the sweet smell coming from Yamato's room.

So, before Tamaki could lose control of his new senses, Nagi got up and began to carry Yamato to the heat rooms directed at a secluded part of the building.

However, life is not simple, and upon stepping past Mitsuki's room, Nagi smelt his warm, homely, cake-like smell and heard tiny, needy whimpers floating through the door.

Not wanting to take any chances with Tamaki waking up and losing control, Nagi went in and carefully picked Mitsuki up to. 

He held them up from the floor around the waists, one arm per waist. Even though Nagi knew with all his heart that pleasing them both to the extent they wanted at the same time was near impossible, one desire he'd had for a long while kept pressing at it. So, He decided to take advantage of the situation and fill those selfish desires. He wanted both at the same time.

Nagi gently placed the two whining Omega's down on the bed. Mitsuki had it rougher than Yamato, as he'd only presented as an Omega mere months ago. It made sense, since his height and features were under-developed. Yet nobody had expected it.

With half-lidded eyes Yamato turned so he and Mitsuki were nose to nose. They panted into each other's faces, flushed and teary eyed.

"Mitsu....?"

"Y-Yamato....?"

Nagi kissed Yamato's ear and then Mitsuki's cheek. "Sorry, but nobody else is available now. You'll have to share for awhile," Nagi apologised. Though really, he was very happy.

"Okay...." they waverly whimpered in unison. Both knew what was required and stripped fully naked, captured in a haze of warmth and fluster.

With gentle touches, Nagi ran his hands up and down their legs, getting them used to contact. He watched as slick began to make its way out of Yamato, coating the sheets already.

Once he was sure they were ready for contact, Nagi gently ran his tounge along Yamato's ear, nipping gently in places and earning whimpers and hiccups.

After being distracted by Yamato for a short while, Nagi felt tiny fingers squeezing at his bicep desperately. He heard the hiccup-whine that left Mitsuki's closed mouth and watched his wide, sorry eyes dribble out tears.

Carefully, Nagi slipped his tounge into Mitsuki's mouth and ran it along his teeth, carefully sucking on his tounge while feeling his shaking body.

Mitsuki's hands trailed up Nagi's shirt tugging it upwards and wanting it off as soon as possible. He was assisted in this act by Yamato, flushed and dazed, licking Nagi's cheek and pulling his shirt off too.

When Nagi's chest was flush out in the open, Yamato and Mitsuki both pressed their chests on either side it, their hips bumping against one another occasionally.

Both of them began begging for Nagi's touch, rubbing their chests up and down, mewling and whining. Nagi began to rub their right nipples slowly with his thumbs, watching slick start to heavily seep out of them and run down their thighs.

One at a time, he began to make hickeys on their necks, by No means marking them. That would be wrong. He felt their trembling hands on each side of him and felt his erection become tighter in his pants.

In return, Mitsuki nipped and licked sloppily at Nagi's shoulders, desperately trying to win his attention in hopes Nagi's cock would be inside him first.

Of course, Yamato wasn't naïve. He knew what Mitsuki was doing and what he was aiming for. With a rough grip, he grabbed Nagi's chin and started an open-mouth kiss.

Nagi fought with Yamato's tounge, messily rubbing them together and letting drool slip from his mouth and drip slowly onto his (still-clothed) legs.

Jealous, Mitsuki watched the two in all of their happiness. There was no way he could compare, even when he was in heat. Nagi wouldn't want it.

With a pout, he pried the two away from one another, causing Nagi to snarl and Yamato to whine. 

Mitsuki pushed his lips onto Nagi's, slopplily kissing him and squeaking at the slick sliding down his lips. 

Yamato attempted to touch Nagi again, but was hit rather heavily in the gut by Mitsuki's fist. Yamato fell back from the blow and stared at Mitsuki shocked.

Mitsuki just continued to latch his lips onto Nagi's, kissing and whining and then advancing onto Nagi's lap. Once he was seated, however, Nagi picked him up and put him in the corner as if he were a child.

"You will stay here and watch me pleasure Yamato, as your punishment, princess" Nagi whispered in his ear, keeping him sat on the floor as he made he was back over to Yamato's whimpering figure.

Tears in his eyes, Mitsuki watched as Nagi left for Yamato, beginning by kissing his temples and trailing down his face to his neck and then shoulders.

Mitsuki gently gripped his hard and leaking cock in his hand, rubbing himself gently and sobbing for some kind of release as he watched Nagi.

Nagi moved his tounge over Yamato's nipples, gently rubbing his clothed erection over the inside of Yamato's clothes thigh.

Yamato gripped Nagi's side's gently and rubbed his thigh against the youngers buldge, causing him to moan under his breath.

Carefully, Nagi unbuttoned his pants and chucked them off onto the floor. He also pulled off his undergarments and turned his gaze to where Mitsuki had already taken his trousers and began to sniff them.

Leaving him to it, Nagi turned his half-lidded gaze back to Yamato and licked his bottom lip, pushing his tounge in after he was allowed access.

Carefully, Nagi used one finger to circle Yamato's rim, making him shudder and his breath hitch. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Nagi slipped his finger into Yamato's hole, feeling the natural slick coat his finger. 

Yamato bucked his hips up at that moment, throwing his head back and his mouth opening in a silent gasp as a strangled moan came from his throat.

Gently, Nagi worked his finger inside the muscle, loosening it and stretching it out, while listening to Yamato's moans and whines.

He turned his head to see the smaller elder fingering himself, his mouth around Nagi's trousers and his face flushed with eyes closed.

Smirking at the sight, Nagi turned back and started whispering sweet nothings into Yamato's ear, then pushed in a second finger.

He felt Yamato's hole pulsate and twitch around him, practically sucking him in, even if he was buried to the knuckle.

After working Yamato open for a few more minutes, Nagi pushed a third finger in. This made Yamato's moans grow louder as begged and begged Nagi to hurry up, the slick coming out of him even quicker now.

Mitsuki's whimpers turned into full-blown moans as he watched Nagi with Yamato through teary eyes and he pumped his fingers faster.

Finally adding the fourth finger, Yamato's scent became so much stronger and more overbearing to smell. 

"Hnnn~ Nagi~Put it in! Put it in! Mark me!" Yamato demanded, rocking his hips back onto Nagi's fingers that were stretching him out.

Carefully, Nagi pulled his fingers out, watching as the slick thinned out when he pulled further and further out.

Nagi watched Yamato shift his hips impatiently, whining and moving his hands to somehow find a grip on Nagi's body.

Carefully, Nagi rolled on a condom and slid into the slick hole, raising Yamato's hips up and kissing him roughly again, the scent radiating from his heat increasing more as he gave Nagi the notice that he was what Yamato wanted.

Nagi pulled away from the kiss and pressed his nose into Yamato's neck. With ease, he began thrusting his hips slowly into Yamato's entrance, sliding in and out with no trouble.

Yamato shivered and shook with every movement, his walls tightening around Nagi. Moaning loudly, Yamato rocked his hips back to Nagi's slow thrusts, begging him for more.

With hefty groans, Nagi moved harder, teasing Mitsuki by whispering things he couldn't hear into Yamato's ear.

Using all of his strength, Nagi kneeled up and lifting Yamato's hips up further too. He quickened his pace and buried himseld deeper into Yamato's body.

Squelching sounds was (other than Yamato's moans and Mitsuki's whimpers) the only sound audible in the room.

Yamato wrapped his legs around Nagi's waist and clawed at his back, giving Nagi the access to move faster. 

Nagi wrapped his hand gently around Yamato's cock and pumped it gently. He angled his own hips and hit Yamato's prostate, causing him to clench tightly around him.

With a groan, Nagi sucked at Yamato's shoulder, thrusting as hard as he legs would let him into Yamato. To keep Yamato silent, Nagi kissed him roughly, tounge close to suffocating him.

With one final and hard thrust from Nagi, Yamato came all over Nagi's stomach and partly over his own chest, pulsing tightly around Nagi.

Nagi came inside the condom after a couple more thrusts, and kisses Yamato's cheek one last time before pulling out and pulling the condom off, tying it so the contents didn't spill out.

"Amazing...." Nagi panted, kneeling back and looking at the wreck that was Nikaidou Yamato.

A whimper erupted from the other side of the room as Mitsuki came, tears running down his face, desperate for more. He pulled his fingers out of himself and looked at the two that were done.

Nagi quickly slipped off of the bed and over to Mitsuki. With one shaky grasp he lifted Mitsuki up. The small boy was then carried onto the bed and placed on all fours over Yamato.

Mitsuki's knees were either side of Yamato's waist and his hands either side of Yamato's chest, giving him almost perfect eye contact with the bottom of Yamato's neck and his pert nipples.

"Y-Yama....hhhnn~" he wavered, looking at the satisfied but not yet finished omega below him. 

He felt his buttcheeks being spread and looked behind himself to see Nagi, smirking with a shadow cast over his eyes. 

"Oh, Mitsuki..." he growled, just as he knee the elder liked it. "Are you ready for your punishment?" He continued.

Mitsuki purred in response. 

"Yamato~ Touch him however you please, and don't forget to pleasure yourself with him, too~" Nagi addressed, knowing full well that Yamato deserved more pleasure time too.

Ripping open another condom, Nagi was about to roll it on, when, in a haze, Mitsuki stopped him. "I want a baby!" He demanded. 

Wide-eyed, even Nagi's alpha senses knew that wasn't true, so he pretended to put it down, so Mitsuki would turn back to Yamato, and when he did, Nagi quickly rolled it on, then pushed in.

Mitsuki arched his back and mewled loudly, his dick grinding against Yamato's. This caused Yamato to shift his hips up and hold their erections together.

Nagi quickly began to move, being rougher than Yamato, just as Mitsuki liked it. By moving, Yamato's and Mitsuki's cocks ground together, causing pleasurable shocks to travel through them both.

Pushing roughly, Nagi gripped Mitsuki's hips very tight, causing Mitsuki to shiver and his dick to rub against Yamato's more. 

Yamato rubbed both of their erections together, moaning into Mitsuki's ear, while Nagi continued to pound into him from the back.

"Oh~You two are sexy~" Nagi huffed, leaning over Mitsuki to kiss Yamato, causing him to arch his back and Nagi to push as deep as humanely possible into him.

Face flushed and vision going white, Mitsuki's moans got louder as he could smell Nagi and Yamato's scents stronger than before. 

Nagi shifted slightly to the right and hit Mitsuki's prostate. Hard. Cum spurted all over Mitsuki's chest and Yamato's dick, the large twitch and coating of cum caused Yamato to release over Mitsuki with a shudder too.

Watching the two insanely cute and sexy Omega's orgasm and the tight clench of Mitsuki's tiny slutty hole, Nagi's dick was milked and his knot released into the condom.

He pulled out with a gasp, feeling slightly cooler than before, But even more sweaty than when he started. With ease he slid the condom off and tied it once more, then discarded the two condoms in the bin. 

Nagi retrieved some water and snacks that would tide them through the night. However, when he returned, he was not expecting to see Mitsuki sucking Yamato off while Yamato fucked him with a dildo. 

It was a rare sight, to say the least. But oh boy, didn't Nagi enjoy it. He wanted to take a picture and save it in his rarer than rare folders on his phone.

He watched Mitsuki tuck some hair behind his left ear. Drool trickled down his chin and he watched the younger omega move his tounge expertly over the elder one.

Nagi slowly but surely placed the water down and made his way over, after locking the door of course. He went behind Mitsuki and crouched down, spreading the elders buttcheeks once more.

With one gentle motion, Nagi swiped his tounge over the slick-dripping hole with the dildo in it, tasting almost every drop that came out as Yamato thrust the dildo in and out.

Nagi rubbed himself, desperately needing release just from looking at the two needy Omega's touch one another.

He reached forward and began to pinch, twist and rub at Mitsuki's nipples. While he was doing this, he moved his tounge away from Mitsuki's hole, grinning when he saw the smaller boy rutting his ass back into the dildo.

Yamato bucked his hips up into Mitsuki's mouth, moaning in long and high-pitched sounds. With one more Bob of Mitsuki's head, he came, watching the younger swallow it all. Then, he watched Mitsuki cum from feeling of the dildo. And finally, he watched Nagi cum one last time all over his own hand.

Smiling softly, Nagi managed to get the two Omega's fed and watered after that. It did take some fighting, but he won in the end, promising a lot more the next time they woke up.

Sure, they'd be angry when their heats ended but who cares? Nagi got what he wanted. So he sure did not.


End file.
